Red Blooded Woman (song)
|released = 1 March 2004 |recorded = 2003; The Toy Factory, London, England |format = |genre = |length = 4:21 |label = Parlophone |writer = |producer = Jonny Douglas |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |last_song = "Sweet Music" (5) |this_song = "Red Blooded Woman" (6) |next_song = "Chocolate" (7) |musicvideo = Kylie Minogue - Red Blooded Woman}} "Red Blooded Woman" is a song by Kylie Minogue, taken from her ninth studio album Body Language (2003). It was released globally by Parlophone as the second single from the album on 1 March 2004. The song was well received by music critics, many of whom praised its production and compared it to the work of American music artists Justin Timberlake and Timbaland. Commercially, the single fared well in Australia and the United Kingdom, as it debuted inside the top five of the singles chart in both countries. It also peaked inside the top ten in countries including Denmark and Italy and the top twenty in Germany and New Zealand. It was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of New Zealand (RIANZ) for completing sales of 7,500 units. A music video for "Red Blooded Woman" was directed by Jake Nava and features Kylie seductively dancing to the track in various locations such as a traffic jam and in front of a truck. Kylie performed it live at the one-off concert show Money Can't Buy and at TV shows like the Late Show with David Letterman and Top of the Pops. It has also been performing during three of Kylie's concert tours – Showgirl: The Greatest Hits Tour, Showgirl: The Homecoming Tour, and For You, For Me tour. Background and Composition Following the global success of her eighth studio album Fever, Kylie began working on Body Language. Aiming to create a dance-pop album inspired by electronic music from the 1980s, Kylie enlisted collaborators such as Johnny Douglas (who had previously worked with her on Light Years) and Karen Poole. The duo wrote "Red Blooded Woman" together, while Douglas also handled the production of the song. It was selected as the second single from Body Language and was released globally on 1 March 2004. In the United Kingdom, it was released on 10 March 2004. "Red Blooded Woman" is a hip hop and synthpop track, hip hop being a genre that Kylie newly experimented with on the album. It features a vocoded "Boy! Boy!" hook and "candy-coated la la la's" which are repeated during the bridge. A choir of men also provide backing vocals in a "ghostly" manner. Similar to other songs from the album, "Red Blooded Woman" contains a reference to music from the 1980s: its line "You got me spinning round, round, round, round like a record" alludes to British band Dead or Alive's 1985 song "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)". Remixes by English electronica artists Narcotic Thrust and Whitey were included on the 12-inch picture single. Critical reception Billboard critic Keith Claufield singled out the song as a highlight from the album and called it "a cousin of Justin Timberlake's 'Cry Me a River'." John Robinson from NME found "Red Blooded Woman" to be better than "Slow", the lead single from the album, and called it "excellent cutting edge pop in a great single by the Justin Timberlake or Sugababes way." Adrien Begrand from PopMatters favoured its "almost garage-like beat" and appreciated the lyric "You'll never get to Heaven if you're scared of getting high." Like Shawhan, Sal Cinquemani from Slant Magazine also compared the production of the song to that of Timbaland. The "Boy! Boy" hook of the song and its synthpop style were praised by Spin magazine, who felt that they "demonstrate that even in the 21st century, Kylie wears the 1980s well." Chart performance "Red Blooded Woman" debuted and peaked at number four on the ARIA Singles Chart in Australia. The following week, it dropped out of the top ten to number eleven. The single had a short run on the chart, lasting for five weeks in total. In New Zealand, it entered the singles chart at number 34 and peaked at number 19; it charted for 12 weeks and received a gold certification from the Recording Industry Association of New Zealand (RIANZ) for completing sales of 7,500 units. In Europe, the song reached the top twenty in numerous countries. In both Denmark and Italy, "Red Blooded Woman" peaked at number ten and appeared in the top twenty for three weeks. In Germany, the song peaked at number 16 and charted for a total of 10 weeks. It debuted at number eight on the Spanish Singles Chart and fell one place to number nine the next week' it appeared on the chart for four weeks. In Switzerland, "Red Blooded Woman" peaked higher than "Slow", reaching number 15 on the Schweizer Hitparade. "Red Blooded Woman" entered the UK Singles Chart at number five, becoming Kylie's 26th top-ten hit in the country. It was a moderate success, charting for nine weeks inside the top 40 of the chart. Live performances A one-off concert show, Money Can't Buy, was held at entertainment venue Hammersmith Apollo, London, on 15 November 2003 to promote Body Language. "Red Blooded Woman" was included on the set list of the concert and was performed during the first act "Paris by Night." On 20 February 2004, she appeared on British music chart television programme Top of the Pops to perform the song. Kylie later performed "Red Blooded Woman" at German music awards, ECHO Awards, on 6 March 2004. "Red Blooded Woman" was included on the set list of Kylie's Showgirl: The Greatest Hits Tour in 2005, where it appeared in the fourth section of the show, preceding performances of "Slow" and "Please Stay". Kylie was unable to complete the tour as she was diagnosed with early breast cancer and had to cancel the Australian leg of the tour. After undergoing treatment and recovery, she resumed the concert tour in the form of Showgirl: The Homecoming Tour in 2007, and "Red Blooded Woman" was again added to the set list, again in the fourth section, this time preceding performances of "Slow" and "Kids". In 2009, she performed the song during concert shows of the For You, For Me tour, which was her first tour of North America; here it opened the fourth section, preceding performances of a "Heart Beat Rock Segue" and "Wow". The performances of the song during all three of the tours contained an excerpt from the 1995 single "Where the Wild Roses Grow" and were preceded by a segment showing numerous male backup dancers showering. Formats and Track listing CD Single *"Red Blooded Woman" – 4:21 *"Almost a lover" – 3:40 Limited edition Australian maxi CD *"Red Blooded Woman" – 4:21 *"Almost a lover" – 3:40 *"Cruise Control" – 4:55 *"Slow" (Chemical Brothers remix) – 7:15 *"Red Blooded Woman" (Whitey mix) – 5:22 *"Red Blooded Woman"(Music video) – 4:25 Maxi CD (Parlophone) *"Red Blooded Woman" – 4:21 *"Cruise Control" – 4:55 *"Slow" (Chemical Brothers remix) – 7:15 12-inch picture single (Parlophone) *"Red Blooded Woman" (Whitey mix) – 5:20 *"Slow" (Chemical Brothers remix) – 7:15 *"Red Blooded Woman" (Narcotic Thrust mix) – 7:10 Chart positions Certifications }}|2col|2colthin=|#default= - class="sortbottom;" style="text-align: center;background:#F9F9F9" colspan=3 }||*sales figures based on certification alone }| }| }| }}| }}| }}}} }||^shipments figures based on certification alone | } |}} }| }}}} }| sales+streaming figures based on certification alone}} }} |} Category:Singles Category:Body Language Category:Body Language singles Category:Parlophone Category:Songs Category:2003 Category:2004